


Two Wins in a Row

by Starry_Elise



Series: Daminette December 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, Fencing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Elise/pseuds/Starry_Elise
Summary: Prompt: Swordplay!I think it was Swordplay and not Swordfight...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Two Wins in a Row

The clang of metal rang out through the training room, two sweaty figures dancing around each other as their sabres clashed together.

“This is your first time?” Damian grumbled, his brows furrowed together as he thrust his foil at his fencing partner, a midnight-haired girl that had transferred to Gotham Academy two weeks earlier.

Surprisingly, the girl had kept up with him, her eyes narrowed as she parried his attacks again and again. They had both won one each, the girl before Damian, much to the boy’s frustration.

The girl quietly giggled at the frustrated expression on his face as they continued to dance around each other, exchanging attacks and parries.

“This is my first time but I have a friend that competes worldwide. I’ve always watched her practice so I developed my own skills,” the girl said as she gracefully dodged another swipe from Damian, jabbing her own sabre forward and nearly hitting her mark.

As they two exchanged comments, a small audience had gathered near the training room’s entrance. 

There was Dick, who was ecstatic at the idea that Damian was making friends, Tim, who was watching while half-asleep and not really computing what was going on, Jason, who watched in awe because whoever Damian was training with obviously knew how to fence. 

Bruce stood in the doorway, watching the girl’s every movement, although Dick caught onto him and shook his head no.

Alfred watched from behind Bruce, a small smile on his face as he watched the two banter playfully as their sabres clashed together.

The girl made a swipe at Damian, who dodged it, only to be stabbed lightly with the sabre. With a defeated expression, Damian announced the girl’s win.

“Well done Marinette, you’ve won yet again,” sighed the boy, a small smirk making way onto his face as he reached out for Marinette’s sabre, the girl handing it back with a slight smile.

A loud whoop of excitement rang through the air as Jason rushed forward and almost embraced Marinette in a hug, but before he could even wrap his arms around the girl, she had already whirled around and swiped his feet out from underneath him, before quickly restraining him.

It was quiet for a moment before she let out an embarrassed squeak, jumping off of Jason and bowing apologetically at him as he stood up.

“I’m so sorry! It’s second nature at this point! I'm very sorry!” Jason laughed before grinning at Damian, who scowled at the look on his face.

“I’m keeping her, Demon Spawn.”

Damian launched himself at Jason, his katana in his hand as he chased Jason past his family and out of the room.

“Where’d his katana come from?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know nothing about fencing, which is why I switched it from sabre to foil, as everyone was using foil. I have no idea about anything that was related to fencing.


End file.
